Itachi's Kokoro Kiseki
by icefox94
Summary: Sasuke, a young lonely scientist, decides to create Itachi, a miracle robot, to be his big brother. But there is a problem. Itachi has no heart, so he cannot love Sasuke. What will Sasuke do? Songfic to Kokoro Kiseki from Vocaloid


I love this song. It is so sad and sweet at the same time. I don't know why, but the first time I heard this and saw the video for it, I thought of Sasuke and Itachi. So, enjoy the little oneshot, and if any of you readers are also reading my other stories, I will try to update them as soon as I can. Its easy to write a oneshot or songfic if you have inspiration since its only a chapter long. Actual stories are harder. Especially when you have cronic writers block. So this is Rin and Len Kagamine's mixed Kokoro Kiseki with Sasuke as the young miracle scientist Len and Itachi as the miracle robot Rin.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sasuke or Itachi, nor do I own Rin and Len Kagamine or their song. The first two are owned be Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) and Rin and Len Kagamine are owned by the creators of Vocaloid... I don't know who created the song, but it wasn't me!

_A robot made by a lonely scientist_

_The result could only be called_

_A "miracle"_

Sasuke put the finishing touches on his miracle robot before waking him up. The robot's black eyes open slowly and stare apathetically at the smiling boy in front of him.

"Good morning." Sasuke says.

"Good morning." The robot replies, sounding as apathetic as his gaze looks. Sasuke sighs and decides to make sure everything is working properly.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy scientist asked.

"My creator."

"Is the system working properly?"

"There is no problem."

"And now let's hear it. Say your name."

"Itachi."

_But still lacking was_

_Something that can't be made_

_This is called "heart" (kokoro)_

_A program_

Sasuke watched Itachi practice a new song he just finished writing. Both his voice and the lyrics were just angelic...but there was a problem. Itachi has no heart, no feelings, so the words do not come out as beautifully as they could. The still young scientist made Itachi because he was so lonely after his parents abandoned him and he needed someone to be with. And he always wanted a big brother. But with the way that Itachi is now, he is incapable of the brotherly love that he desperately needed. 'I know!' he thought. 'I'm just going to have to make a heart for him! I won't stop until Itachi can feel the wonderful emotions I feel now that he is here!'

_Several hundred years pass_

_Left all alone_

_The miracle robot decided_

_To make a wish_

"It's been so long since Sasuke walked out to the cherry blossom tree. I have done nothing but stand here and watch the tree change with the seasons." Itachi walked outside to stand under the tree his creator planted so long ago and watched the cherry blossom pedals fall. He stood there for a few moments, just letting the pink petals gently fall on his raven hair and pale face, before deciding to make a wish...

_"I want to know what that person_

_Worked on until the end of his life_

_To make for me_

_That 'Heart'"_

After Itachi decided to discover what this "Heart" was that his creator spent his life working on, he walked into the house as the old computer, somehow, turned itself on. On the glowing screen was some sort of program. Itachi slowly put his hand out, pulled it back for a moment, then put his hand on the monitor. The monitor's light grew brighter as Itachi's eyes widened and he gasped.

_Now it has begun to move_

_Accelerating miracle_

_Why do the tears not stop..._

_Why do i tremble?_

_Accelerating heartbeat_

_Is this my desired "Heart"?_

Something begins moving in Itachi's chest making him press his hands against it, not knowing what to think of the odd sensation. Countless tears fall in a never ending cascade down his face, making his chest heave with uncontrollable sobs. Itachi brings his hands up to brush away the tears when he notices how violently they are trembling. He holds his hands to his chest to try and stop the trembling, but his hands aren't the only thing that is trembling. His whole bodies is, especially his legs. The trembling and the sudden loss of his strength made him collapse in front of the computer. He sits there staring for a moment before the cool breeze directs his teary gaze to the open door leading out to the cherry tree.

_A robot made by a lonely scientist_

_The result could only be called_

_A "miracle"_

_But still lacking was_

_Something that can't be made_

_This is called "Heart" (kokoro)_

_A program_

Random Narrator POV

Going back to one Christmas morning hundreds of years ago, we see a small boy with black hair and eyes and pale skin standing in the middle of a living room with a small tree in a pot in the corner with a couple of presents next to it. The child was messing with what looked like a young adult, barely 20. This adult looked strikingly like the boy that was fussing with his hair, clothes and limbs, with his pale skin and long ebony hair. We do not know the color of his eyes since they are closed. The boy is finally finished with whatever he is doing and tells the black haired man to open his eyes.

Normal POV

After making sure Itachi was working properly, Sasuke ran over to the potted tree and picked it up.

"Do you know what day it is?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"December 25."

"Exactly. Do you know what people do on this day?"

"They give gifts to family and friends in celebration of the Christian god's son, Jesus Christ. Usually families will get a pine or fur tree to put in their house and decorate as well as to put any presents they receive under it." Itachi answer the questions apathetically, looking at the tree in his creator hand as well as the lack of Christmas trees and the scarce presents that did not seem to belong to him.

"I don't have any friends or family to give me gifts or to give gifts to. That's why I created you. I wanted a family, so I made myself a big brother." Sasuke says with a slightly sad laugh. Itachi just stares at him blankly.

"Anyways, I thought it would be good to get you some presents and plant this little cherry tree later in the yard." he says this as he sets the tree down again next to Itachi's presents. "Sound like fun?"

"What is fun?" Itachi asked, making his "little brother" freeze. Sasuke stared at him shocked.

"Don't you have any emotions? Like happiness? Sadness? Anger? Love?" Sasuke asked a little desperately, but only receiving a blank stare.

"Emotions?"

Sasuke looked down sadly at this question, wondering how he could be the brother he wants without being able to feel any emotions.

_"I want to teach and share with him..._

_The happiness and sadness of mankind"_

_The miracle scientist_

_Makes that wish_

Later, Sasuke takes Itachi out to plant the cherry blossom tree in the front yard. After they are done, the miracle scientist begins to teach Itachi how to sing.

"OK, try singing this." Sasuke says, then sings a few lines of a song, soft and sweet. Itachi does the same and sounds gorgeous, but unfeeling. Sasuke noticed this, told him what was wrong and how to fix it, then sang a few lines from a different song, but with more passion. Itachi repeated the lyrics Sasuke sang with the same result as the first time.

"Ugh, this isn't working." Sasuke says exasperatedly and bends over to hold his head. Itachi just looks at him blankly. After a few minutes, Sasuke stands up strait and smiles while patting his brothers arm.

_Distress continues_

_And only time passes by_

_A singing voice was left behind and_

_This "Heart"_

Sasuke, now 17, watches Itachi sing another song he wrote. Of course, it's heavenly, but still emotionless. When he think about that, Sasuke covers his heart with his hand and think about the lack of progress on the heart program. When he think of that, he thinks of the day his parents abandoned him...

10 Years Ago

"We're moving?" a woman asks her husband.

"Yes. Its a couple of towns over. I had most of our things moved over to the new house when we were on our mission. We can completely move in tomorrow." The man answered.

"What kind of house is it like?"

"A good sized one bedroom house in a nice neighborhood."

"One bedroom? We are not going to share a room with that disappointment of a child." The woman says angrily.

"We won't. We'll leave it here. Neither of us want it anyways." The man said cruelly, braking the listening boys heart.

"Oh, good. I was getting tired of pretending to be a loving mother to it." The last then the poor boy heard before tiptoeing back up to his room was his parents laughter.

_"I can see myself there inside your eyes,_

_What does that existence mean to you?"_

_For him time is not infinite_

_But, right now, she does not understand yet_

Sasuke POV

I gasp as I am pulled out of my depressing thoughts by a hand grabbing my arm. I turn around to see Itachi with a sheet of music in the hand that wasn't holding my arm. Looking into his eyes, I couldn't help but grab him into a hug and cry quietly on his shoulder. Itachi doesn't protest, he just stand there blankly staring at the ceiling as he lets me cry and clutch him close.

Normal POV

The years pass by slowly for Sasuke. Every year he gets older and closer to dying, and every year he get further and further away from completing Itachi's heart. When it feels like he has no more time left, Sasuke tells Itachi where he is going and not to follow. Of course, Sasuke doesn't want to die yet, not when he hasn't finished Itachi's heart, so he cries a little while he hugs his brother and tells him goodbye.

_"Why do you cry?"_

'Why do I cry?' Sasuke thinks and smiles slightly. 'You don't think I want to leave you like this, do you?' The now old scientist walks out the door and goes to sit under the cherry blossom tree to die peacefully, leaving Itachi to watch him until he dies and then watch the cherry tree for hundreds of years to come after that.

_Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious_

_He told me how it feels to be happy_

_Mysterious Heart Heart Mysterious_

_The sorrowful things I knew_

_Mysterious Heart Heart Infinite_

_Everything is so deep and painful..._

Itachi runs out the door and laughs as he spreads his arms wide and tries to catch the cherry blossom pedals like he seen his little brother do so many times. After doing this for a while, he decided to do another thing he remembered his brother doing, and ran to the base of the tree where there were dozens of small blood red flowers. The miracle robot sat down and started to pick a few flowers, thinking that he would put them on the table or something, when he saw something white. He moved the flowers covering it away and dropped the flowers in his hand when he realized it was the remains of Sasuke, his little brother. These words and so many others meant so much more to him now that he had emotions. Realizing how much it hurts to lose the one you love and how much it must have hurt Sasuke to live the way he did made Itachi cry again.

"I've hurt Sasuke so much by not caring all these years. I wish I could say sorry to him. How could I treat my little brother that way?" Then he realized what he was saying. "my little brother. I had I family with Sasuke, a friend, and I put him through such pain. And I was created to take that pain away. Sasuke, I'm so sorry!" Itachi says to himself, throwing back his head and crying loudly, telling the world of his pain.

_Now, I've begun to realize_

_The reason I was born_

_Surely it's lonely to be by oneself_

_Yes..._

Itachi POV

When I calm down enough to stop screaming at the sky, I crawl over to one of the cherry blossom trees humongous roots and lean against it while I think of all that has happened. After thinking about these things for a couple of minutes, I see a faint light out of the corner of my eye. I look to my right to see the trunk of the tree is glowing and in the middle of this ring of light, I see a familiar old man sitting against a smaller cherry tree.

"Sasuke!"

_The first miracle was_

_That you were born_

_The second miracle was_

_The time we spent together_

_The third miracle, not yet..._

_The third miracle has not occurred yet..._

The old scientist looks down in his lap thinking about the miracles that his "big brother" has given him since he created him. Him being born was a miracle because Sasuke wasn't alone anymore. The second miracle was all the time he was able to spend with him. The third miracle was... the third miracle hasn't happened yet, and it doesn't look like it ever will. Sasuke clutches at his aching chest as the cold morning air fills his tired lungs.

_A message is...being received..._

_...! The source is..._

_From the future_

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snaps up to see a teary eyed Itachi looking at him disbelievingly at him threw a glowing circle of cherry blossoms. Itachi cries out his name again and reaches for him with tears streaming down his face. Sasuke jumps up and leaps threw the circle into Itachis waiting arms, leaving his tired old body behind.

Itachi lazy dazed for a moment in the red flowers, then remembers what just happened and shoots up into a sitting position. He quickly looks left and doesn't see Sasuke, so he turns right to see a 16 year old Sasuke lying on his stomach and looking at him with half lidded eyes and a small smile on his face. Itachi smiles a bigger smile back, glad that his little brother was here when he could finally show him how much he cared for him.

_I can say - It reached across few hundred years_

_True words - This message_

_I dedicate them - A singing voice from an angel of the future,_

_To you - A song sung strait from her Heart_

_Thank you... - The first miracle was_

_For bringing me into this world - That you were born_

_Thank you... - The second miracle was_

_For all the days we spent together - The time we spent together_

_Thank you... - The third miracle..._

_For everything you gave me - A truly sincere heart from you in the future_

_Thank you... - The fourth miracle isn't needed..._

_I will sing it for eternity - The fourth i don't need_

For all of that day, Sasuke and Itachi did nothing but play, climb the tree, sing, and talk. When the sun started to set, they sat down underneath the tree. Itachi looked over tiredly to see a dozing Sasuke with a wreath of red flowers he made for him sitting on his head. When Sasuke noticed Itachi was staring at him, he smiled and grabbed Itachi's hand, making Itachi smile back and squeeze his little brothers hand gently.

Sasuke fell asleep holding his brothers hand with a smile on his face. When he fell asleep, his body slowly started to turn into cherry blossom pedals, which swirled around Itachi a couple of times before falling to the ground or flying away with the wind. Itachi smiled gently at the swirling pedals and laid down in the red flowers and pink cherry blossoms. He started to fall asleep, his heart beating slower with each breath he took until he lay completely still, a smile on his face because of the thoughts of his brother swirling around in his head in his last minutes. 'I love you Sasuke, my little brother.' were the last thoughts the miracle robot thought before the darkness embraced him.

His life ended

He gave his big brother the inheritance of solitude

And, he entrusted him the Key to the miracle

But the miracle lasted only a moment

The "Kokoro" was far too big for him

Unable to withstand the weight

The machine shorted and was never to move again

However, his face was filled with smile

He looked like an angel

icefox


End file.
